Bioregulatory medicine
Bioregulatory Medicine is a multidisciplinary therapeutic approach that proposes a new system of regenerative and preventative medicine. The system is in agreement with contemporary allopathic medical sciences, but shifts the emphasis from treatment of diseases towards strengthening of patients’ health. It places medical sciences within the concept of open systems theory and systems biology, suggesting a multifactorial therapeutic approach to match an open-flow of information within living systems. The major therapeutic objectives are the elimination of disruptions on physiological network systems.and stimulation of self-regulatory mechanisms or homeostasis. The concept was formulated in the mid-nineties by Dr Damir Shakambet MD A new medical paradigm, by Dr Damir A Shakambet Resurgence & Ecologist, January 2014 and Dr Tatyana Bosh MD,Dr Tatyana Bosh, Bioregulatory Medicine: New Medical Paradigm, Townsend Letter, January 2011 also founding registered medical charity Biomedic Foundation, for furthering the development of Bioregulatory Medicine. The foundation runs the International Society for Bioregulatory Medicine that sets up clinical and educational standards, organising courses and seminars in the UK and abroad. History Clinical Practice of Bioregulation Bioregulatory Medicine proposes a clinical model of applied Preventative Medicine, although its multi-homeostatic therapeutic approachCesnulevicius K. The bioregulatory approach to work-related musculoskeletal disorders: using the multicomponent ultra low-dose medication Traumeel to target the multiple pathophysiological processes of the disease. Altern Ther Health Med. 2011;17 (2 Suppl):S8-S17. promises a possible new direction for curative medicine (Curative care ). Bioregulatory clinical practice extends conventional medical assessment to additionally include psychological status, structural evaluation, analysis of nutritional deficiencies, exposure to toxicities and observation of patient’s autoregulatory capacities (Autoregulation). The therapeutic approach is based on bioregulatory conceptBritish Homeopathic Formulary describing relations and correlations between, biochemical, psychological, structural and psychosomatic and bioresonant phenomena.Dr Tatyana Bosh, Bioregulatory Medicine: New Medical Paradigm, Townsend Letter, January 2011 BioregulatoryGöthel D. The Bioregulatory Approach to the Treatment of Stress and Stress-related Disorders, Preclinical and Clinical Considerations, ALTERNATIVE THERAPIES, mar/apr 2011, VOL. 17, NO. 2, page 32; suppl therapy addresses structural resistances and postural re-alignments; enhances tissues’ hydration, oxygenation, alkalisation, mineralisation and detoxification; and offers patients psychotherapeutic support and guidance necessary for resolutions of inner conflicts and personal development. Prescriptions are mainly based on a combination of diet, nutritional supplementation, herbal and homeopathic preparations, while therapeutic accent is on empowering patients toward a quality of self-care, which is considered the foundation of ‘health-economics’. Some suggest that Bioregulatory Medicine can be considered as 'biological systems medicine', and even describe it as an entirely new medical paradigm. Criticism German corporation Biologische Heilmittel Heel GmbH Heel (corporation) took up the name Bioregulatory Medicines to re-brand their homeopathic products, followed in 2009 by publication of the book Introduction to Bioregulatory Medicine, written by Heel’s Director of Medical Affairs and their associates. Despite the promise of its title, the book discusses the concept of Homotoxicology, as stated in its preface: “…this book does not pretend to be complete; rather, its aim is to be a reference, a study book in homotoxicology…We invite you to enter, observe, and study the world of homotoxicology with the same open mind as a scientist would have in observing and examining a new phenomenon.”Introduction to Bioregulatory Medicine; Alta Smith, Arturo O’Byrne, Bruno Van Brant, Ivo Bianchi, Klaus Kuestermann – Thieme; ISBN 978-3-13-147611-1; preface References Dr Damir A Shakambet, A new medical paradigm by Resurgence & Ecologist, January 2014 Dr Damir A Shakambet, British Homeopathic Formulary, 2006 ISBN 978-0-9552067-0-2 External links * Dr Tatyana Bosh, Dr Damir A Shakambet * International Society for Bioregulatory Medicine * Bioregulatory Medicine * Dr Damir Shakambet, New scientific platform and individualistic algorithm of multifactorial etiology * O. Warburg Original Work * Alternative Classification of Diseases * Dr Damir A Shakambet, Editor, British Bioregulating medicines Formulary Category:Medicine Category:Preventive medicine Category:Medical academics Category:Alternative medicine Category:Alternative medical systems Category:Concepts in alternative medicine